On A Platter
by Ember Rock
Summary: 7 years change alot of things. For instance, a woman you love can leave you...but in less than 10 minutes you can regain her love. 3:54 of song. That's all it takes to change his life. SONGFIC! Sonamy, Shadamy, slight SonicxCream. You have been warned.


(A/N: Note that a) this is a songfic and b) the ages are all seven years ahead: Sonic 22, Cream 13, and Amy 19)

-

_**On a Platter**_

_-_

'_Come on, Sonic, you really should listen to this! It's such a good song!'_

_The sapphire pelt that graced the blue hedgehog's body shimmered in the light when he tilted his head towards the teenage rabbit that had spoke, her eyes bright as jewels and a plastic case clasped in her hand. Her words ran amok in his head, trying to fight their way into first priority. _

'_Go away, Cream. I'm not interested in it.' He groaned, waving his hand in dismissal. The rabbit's ears drooped, and she brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes._

'_Sonic, you just have to listen. It's by _Iced Tea and Wine_. You _know_ how good they are!'_

_He was persistent; mind contemplating possible excuses if not so much as to chase away the rabbit as to distract him from the previous events of late. She was going out with _him_, his enemy, his rival. She didn't love him, did she? She was just doing it to make him jealous, right? But he would never admit his love… he would never admit how she excited him so. His feelings were too powerful for any of the sort; they went far beyond such material things as lust and love._

'_Snap out of it! Why do you have such a problem with her going out with Shadow anyways, huh?' she snapped, furious at his insensitivity. _

'_Look, she just deserves better that's all!' he shouted back – every bit as aggravated as the rabbit was. _

'_And who would that be, you?' she retorted. She was determined to win this battle._

'_Cream, you don't understand. I just-I just don't get why she's stopped, well, loving me and started loving HIM.' Salty pockets of liquid formed at the corners of his eyes. They traced delicate lines down his face, minute strands of fur clumping together with the wetness. The argument ceased._

'_Sonic…oh Sonic. She thought you didn't love her…and when Shadow offered she couldn't turn him down.'_

_Bullets hit far softer than the sighed words that left the rabbit's mouth. The hedgehog's face tightened._

'_Just listen to the song…please…you need to take your mind off it.'_

'_What's it called?'_

_The rabbit took this as an immediate yes._

'_On a platter! You'll love it!'_

_Teenagers tended to carry around a form of music with them, and the rabbit had a portable cd player. She inserted the disk, holding it as delicately as one would a butterfly. Chords sounded, backed by simple tones from electric guitar that deepened into a clear gothic rock song._

**I could sing my heart away,**

**To prove my love to you,**

**Mountains don't exist and walls disappear!**

**Can I show you this world, can I show you what I will do?**

**-**

**So many words, so many things to be said,**

**If just maybe I could have one more chance.**

**What I would give to hold you,**

**Is your life, worth more, than my romance?**

_**-**_

_**My feelings go much deeper, (than anything before)**_

_**I don't know what I've done wrong,( but I'll fix it for you)**_

_**I don't care…I don't care if you don't love me…**_

**_Cause I'll still love you…I'll still love you._**

**_-_**

_The deep nu metal faded out to a piano solo, joining the chorus to the next verse._

'_Cream…I don't need this. Please.'_

'_Sonic…just listen.'_

**-**

**Aren't I worth you?**

**Cause he's not worth your time.**

**I can't see what you see,**

**Yet your views should be mine!**

**-**

**Rage is overthrowing! Love is overpowering!**

**You've wanted this for so long.**

**My heart is, on a platter!**

**You can take it, but now it seems so wrong!**

_**-**_

_**How can I prove this to you now?**_

_**You seem so ignorant to every thing I say and do.**_

_**There seems only one way to say this.**_

**_I'm sorry for what I've done…but I love you!_**

-

'_Cream, no more.'_

'_But, Sonic, there's only one more verse.'_

'_OK, one more verse but then no more. I need to do something.'_

_The metal faded out, leaving a beautiful harmonious tune that was underlying it all along._

**-**

**This is something special,**

**(Shouldn't speak if you can't do it justice.)**

**-**

**I didn't want to ruin this.**

**(But I gotta do it for you.)**

**-**

**I need to show you something of myself**

**(I pray that you will understand.)**

**-**

**What I want to say should have been said**

**(I'll pay dearly for what I've done.)**

_**-**_

_**I wanna show you my world!**_

_**I wanna show you my life!**_

_**I wanna show you, I wanna show you my…**_

_**I wanna give you my love…**_

_**On a platter.**_

_-_

_The last strains of the song faded out. Not a second of silence was allowed to remain before the rabbit spoke to the hedgehog again._

'_See how good that was?' She babbled, bouncing lightly on her feet. The hedgehog did not reflect her reactions. With the least emotion he jumped out of his tree to land lightly on the ground near her feet._

'_Can I borrow this?' He asked, the familiar blaze returning to his emerald eyes._

'_Sure! Take it, you're going to show it to Miss Amy, aren't you.'_

'_You are just uncanny! Yep, exactly what I was going to do! But Cream,' he began._

'_I know, I know!' Cream replied ecstatically, bouncing up and down._

'_If I've told you once I've told you a _hundred_ times, just call us by our first names!'_

_The hedgehog readied his sprinting stance, resting slightly on his back leg. The cd was clutched in his hand, and the rabbit winced at the bare cd being touched._

'_I will, I promise! Just go make her happy, and tell me all about it when you get back!' She called, waving to him and still bouncing up and down._

'_Good girl, Cream.'_

_And with a final goodbye, he set off into the heart of the land, rushing with the wind…_

_With his heart on a platter._


End file.
